Learning the proper technique for playing guitar, namely classical guitar, can be difficult. Guitar teachers, classical or otherwise, instruct a student to keep his or her thumb in the middle of the neck on the back of a guitar while the student positions his or fingers on the proper strings in the proper fret board to achieve playing the intended note. However, a student commonly positions his or her thumb near the top of the neck of the guitar or even positions his or her thumb over the neck of the guitar making the thumb visible to an audience.
An apparatus and method of use which guards the thumb and prevents the user from moving his or her thumb above the neck of a guitar when playing the guitar is needed.